freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Fredbear
:Not what you were looking for? See Fredbear (disambiguation). |-| Main = ' ' is the precursor to Freddy Fazbear from the [[Five Nights at Freddy's (Franchise)|''Five Nights at Freddy's franchise]] and a mascot of Fredbear's Family Diner, alongside of Spring Bonnie. It is crucial to note that, despite being important to the story, very little is known about him. Physical Appearance Seen physically in Ultimate Custom Night, Fredbear's appearance is similar to Golden Freddy from the first game but his top hat and bow-tie are purple rather than black, and seemingly glow. Upon closer inspection when compared to Freddy, Fredbear has a very different model shape. His ears are rounder and less pointy, his tophat is smaller, and he has a different head shape. Seen in his jumpscare, Fredbear is a springlock animatronic having the same body and arms as Spring Bonnie. This makes sense because it is confirmed he is a springlock in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and Five Nights at Freddy's 4 during the phone calls and mini-games. In plush form, he resembles a Golden Freddy plush but with purple accessories and buttons. Personality Like Freddy, Fredbear entertains children and sings on stage with his partner Spring Bonnie, who is also the older generation of Bonnie. As evident by his difficult-to-decipher quotes from Ultimate Custom Night, he is shown to have a mysterious and mocking disposition. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Fredbear is first mentioned by Phone Guy on Night 5 of the second game while planning on contacting the diner's original owner and said that the restaurant was closed years ago and onward. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 While Fredbear once again does not appear in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, a yellow bear animatronic appears in the secret "STAGE 01" mini game along with Spring Bonnie. Phone Guy (via the employee training tapes) mentions that there are two springlock suits and that one of them is specifically a Spring Bonnie suit. The other suit is speculated to be Fredbear's. Despite Springtrap being found, nothing relating directly to Fredbear was discovered for Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Fredbear makes his second appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 as both a plushie and animatronic in the minigames. Seen from the end-of-night minigame after Night 5, he is also revealed to be responsible for the incident that is commonly referred to by fans as the Bite of '83. His nightmarish counterpart, Nightmare Fredbear, makes his appearance in the main gameplay. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Fredbear's plushie appears in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location as a cameo, seen on the desk in the Private Room. It is currently unknown if this means anything, or if it is just there for aesthetic purposes. Clicking the plush's nose makes the same nose squeak from every other game, both before and after. Ultimate Custom Night Fredbear finally makes his physical appearance as a secret animatronic in Ultimate Custom Night. To summon Fredbear, Golden Freddy must be only active and set him to 1 with no other animatronics active then proceed to purchase a death coin then use it on Golden Freddy. Note that this will not work if Dee Dee appears and summons another animatronic during the night. Now, the player needs to purchase a Death Coin with ten Faz-Coins, and Freddy's hat with purple tint should appear on the desk within the Office. Using a Death Coin while Golden Freddy is present will cause Fredbear to immediately jumpscare the player and end the night. Like most of the animatronics in Ultimate Custom Night, Fredbear speaks during the game over screen, though all of his voice lines are garbled and distorted. |-| Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Spring Freddy Chomping.gif|Fredbear in the end-of-night minigames. Fredbearcostume.png|Fredbear's suit, being operated by a person. ShadowFredbearMunch.gif|Fredbear's shadow projected from his stage. Fredbeardineroutsidewall.png|Fredbear, as he appears on the wall to Fredbear's Family Diner. Fredbearposter.png|A poster of Fredbear himself. Fredbear and Friends.gif|Fredbear on the television (click to animate). Fredbear Head.png|A Fredbear head. SF stucked.png|Sprite of Fredbear having his mouth stuck after the bullies shove the crying child into his mouth. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Private_Room.gif|Fredbear's plush as seen on the Private Room's office desk. Ultimate Custom Night Cnfredbear.jpg|Fredbear's mugshot in the teaser revealing his inclusion in Ultimate Custom Night. File:Fredbear's_Hat.png|The top hat that appears in the office to signify that Fredbear is able to be summoned. |-| Audio = Dialogue Besides the laughter, note that all three voicelines are heavily low-pitched and difficult to hear actual words. These lines may be misquoted or inaccurate. Sounds |-|Trivia = General *It unknown why Fredbear has purple accessories, when Golden Freddy's are black. **This could simply be a minor redesign, as Fredbear has a black hat and bow tie in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 *Fredbear is often mistaken as being an incarnation of Freddy Fazbear. Based on his depiction in Five Night at Freddy's 4, Fredbear and his nightmare counterparts are shown to coexist alongside versions of Freddy Fazbear. **During the end-of-night cutscene after Night 3, Fredbear, alongside unknown variants of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, appeared in a television program titled "Fredbear and Friends." The exact nature of this program is unknown. ***The program's date is marked at 1983. This is also the code used to unlock an Easter Egg in Sister Location's Private Room ending. *During the end-of-night cutscenes, the picture of Fredbear on the restaurant's outer wall depicts Fredbear with two black buttons. Despite this, his animatronic form within the same cutscene does not have the black buttons. Ultimate Custom Night *Fredbear (along with Trash and the Gang and Helpy) are the only characters in Ultimate Custom Night to have an exclusive jumpscare sound. **Fredbear, Golden Freddy, Trash and the Gang, Helpy, and Funtime Freddy are the only characters of the series to have their own jumpscare sounds. *Interestingly, Fredbear appears to be covered in shadows. This is likely an attempt to hide his full appearance. **This isn't necessary, as his hands and legs are off-screen. *Fredbear is the only animatronic to have no customizable AI and also cannot be summoned by Dee Dee. *Fredbear is the only character that can be summoned by the player. *Fredbear has his own mugshot seen in the game's last teaser. However, due to lacking any customizable AI, he does not have a mugshot in-game. *Fredbear is voiced by Kellen Goff, who had previously voiced Funtime Freddy and Molten Freddy, the latter also appearing in Ultimate Custom Night. *Fredbear's voice lines were originally intended for Freddy Fazbear, as seen on Kellen Goff's second FNaF Show interview. **These two voice lines may show evidence that they were for Freddy Fazbear to speak: ***''There was more fun and fantasy where I came from.'' - Referencing the introductory greeting by Phone Guy on Night 1 of the first Five Nights at Freddy's game. ***''Let's find a suit that's right for you.'' - Referencing on how the animatronics stuff the player into a spare Freddy suit when getting attacked. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Main Series Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Ultimate Custom Night